TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2016
|} 'TLC 2016 Pre-Show:' 'Pre-Show match) Carmella gets on the microphone and says Nikki may think she’s evened the odds because of Survivor Series, but she didn’t. Carmella says she’s not the one who attacked Nikki that night, but she knows who did. It was her little friend from “Total Divas,” Natalya. Nikki doesn’t look pleased with that news and walks off disgusted.' End of the Pre-Show. 'TLC 2016 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Bray Wyatt puts his Tag Team Championship belt on the shoulder of Luke Harper. Randy Orton appears to have trepidations about doing the same, but eventually does. Wyatt then poses.' 'Backstage, Andrea D'Marco is with Dean Ambrose. Ambrose says that James Ellsworth is okay and resting at home. Ambrose is asked about his temper, so he mentions that he rolls with it. In a different setting, it might be an honor to share the ring with AJ Styles, but he likes to go for the easy way out. There is no “easy way” in the TLC Match. Ambrose likes it that way. Horrible pain and suffering equals glory. It’s gonna be hard times tonight.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Hawkins celebrates on the ramp as Holly looks on disgused with the outcome. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Andrea D'Marco is with Daniel Bryan. Bryan is asked about wanting to see The Miz lose the title. Bryan says that is correct, but not for the reasons you would think. Dolph Ziggler is a quality human being and great in the ring. Despite The Miz’ arrogance, he does bring a certain star quality to the title. The Miz walks up and says Bryan finally admitted he doesn’t like him. Bryan says he never liked Miz. Miz says he never liked Bryan and wishes he was in the match so he can shove him off a 10-foot ladder. Bryan can enjoy watching him climb the ladder and retain his title. Miz walks off, and Bryan does not look happy.' 'Video Package: The Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler in a Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, The Miz gets on the microphone and dedicates this win to Daniel Bryan. Miz talks about how he won in spite of Bryan’s hatred. Miz says he overcomes odds and calls everyone, especially Ziggler, a loser. Miz then hobbles off with his wife.' Backstage, Renee Young is with AJ Styles. Styles laughs at the “hard times” line. Styles says he knows exactly what these kinds of matches can do to the body. The problem with Ambrose wasn’t putting him down — it’s keeping him down. After some tables, ladders, and chairs, he’ll get up… just in time to see him holding his WWE Championship. 'Video Package: Baron Corbin vs. Kalisto in a Chairs match.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Corbin walks up to the English commentary table and rips the top off. Corbin screams that this is what will happen to anyone that gets in his way. Corbin then walks off with Rick Morse.' 'Backstage, Andrea D'Marco is with Natalya. She asks Natalya about Carmella’s statement about attacking Nikki Bella. Natalya dodges the statement and wishes Becky Lynch luck. Natalya says Becky represents the Women’s Division so well. As far as Carmella’s accusation, it’s absurd. The interviewer asks why Carmella would lie and Natalya says, “I don’t know… because she’s a liar.” Natalya then walks off.' 'Video Package: Becky Lynch vs. Alexa Bliss in a Tables match for the SmackDown Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Andrea D'Marco tries to interview Becky Lynch at ringside, but Lynch doesn’t want to be interviewed right now. Lynch mentions that she let herself down and walks off.' 'Video Package: AJ Styles vs. Dean Ambrose for the WWE Title in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Styles gets in the ring and climbs up, but Ambrose knocks him to the mat and out of the ring! Ambrose has the title won… but Ellsworth knocks the ladder over and Ambrose flies out of the ring and through two tables at ringside! Styles gets in the ring and sets the ladder up. Ellsworth is rooting Styles on from ringside. Styles climbs the ladder and removes the WWE World Championship from the rigging to retain the title! James Ellsworth is very pleased with the result.' '6) After the match, Ellsworth walks back up the ramp as Styles celebrates in the ring. Ambrose recovers on the outside.' End of the TLC 2016 PPV.